Wrong Stop
by DramaDragon2
Summary: So, maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late. Maybe I should have let my dad come pick me up, but right now, it doesn't matter. I'm in Johto and can't get home, my ticket won't work now. I suppose it's not all bad, this woman, can I trust her? She is willing to help, willing to help me along. She looks familiar, so does her pokemon, who is she? (A Heart Gold Nuzlocke story) Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Ok, so this story will be updated irregularly, since I'm actually playing it right now. So I'm going to apologize now if there is a long pause between chapters.

 **Story Warning: strong language, violence, romance. I only own my OC's, no one else!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Ok, so we're here. Do you remember how to get home?" my father asked.

"Yes dad," I replied, waving to my friend.

"And do ya remember when you have to come back to leave on time?" my father asked.

"Yes dad, in a week I have to be back, I know," I replied, getting antsy to have fun with my friend.

"Good, we'll see you in about a week then," my father said, as they boarded the ship that headed home.

"Time for a week full of fun!" I exclaimed hugging my friend.

"Yeay!" she squealed with me, as we headed off to her home town on one of the Prof's pokemon he lent her.

In that weeks worth of time my friend and I played pranks on her friends, the Prof, hung out with some of the pokemon that were in P.C's, and we stayed out late to watch the stars. It was the morning after the star watching that I had to leave to get home, and I woke up late.

"Aaaaahhh! I have to go! Dawn, come on, I have to get to the harbour!" I yelled, getting all my things.

"I'm hurrying!" Dawn yelled back, getting the pokemon again. We left in a hurry, trying to make it to the boat on time. The whole time I could her my dad's voice telling me that he knew he should have come back to get me because he knew I would forget.

Once we got to the boat I gave her a quick hug and told her that I promise to come back soon, or when I could. Though while saying all this to her I missed the call to where we were headed as I boarded. Once on the boat I went to my room and slept thinking that I would be on it for a little bit before I would get home. I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a bit restless, and wondered for a bit outside my room. I looked out the window to see the stars and smiled, remembering my friend Dawn. I got tired so I went back to my room some time later.

"Here we are! Welcome to Johto!" one of the sailors called, as I got off the boat in horror.

"To where!?" I yelled, looking back to him.

"To Johto, the wonderful land of gold and silver!" a woman behind me replied. I turned around and looked at her, she was average height with lovely red hair and blue eyes of ice. With her was a long black dragon, although it looked familiar.

"Hi, I'm not from here, and I guess I missed my boat home...since I'm here and not there," I replied, she nodded thinking.

"So, you took the wrong boat I'm guessing and you don't have the money to get a pass on the right one," she summarized, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Yeah, can you help a gal out?" I asked, hoping that I met a nice person.

"You know what, why not, I'm on vacation," she replied, heading to her dragon.

"Awesome," I replied, getting on her dragon with her help. She got on behind me and we took off, when we landed I was still lost and confused and she saw it written all over my face.

"We're in New Bark town, the professor here could help you. Seeing as I'm the Champion of Hoenn, he can't quite refuse," she said, looking over to the building resembling a lab. That's when I realized I knew the dragon, from pictures mind you, but that explained why it looked familiar.

"That's Rayquaza!" I exclaimed, looking the dragon over.

"Yes, and I named him Dark Soul," she replied, walking over to the lab.

"Wait, why can't you just fly me home?" I asked, looking at the dragon god of Hoenn.

"By the way you're dressed, you look like you want to join the new merged team of team aqua and magma. Do you really think that you could join with nothing to prove your worth? Why not collect the badges of here and Kanto then go home to join the team," she asked, making a good point. While she was talking I looked at myself wearing; a blue and white striped tank top with the blue bands on my arms, the red horned hoodie with gold horns, red shorts that end at my knees, blue and white striped socks that go up to my knees, black boots that go up half my calves, black fingerless gloves and a black belt for my shorts. I'm also very pale with orange hair that has a purple streak on my left side bangs, with light purple eyes.

"My dad's are the leader's though," I replied, thinking that meant something.

"Hm? So you're their kid, interesting. Still, better to have something to show off. Don't you want to be a high ranking admin?" she asked, looking at me with such intensity it made me uncomfortable.

"I do," I replied, standing straighter.

"Good, then prove to them that you can do this. Have your own pokemon, then receive them. Command with force, what's your name kid?" she asked, taking some things out of her pockets.

"Shellitha," I replied, then a flash hit me and I didn't blink.

"Cool, here this is yours now," she replied, handing me a card she finished putting together.

"A trainer card?" I asked, looking at it. It looked good, I liked it.

"You'll need this, trust me. Also, I suppose I could be your guardian for now, so I'll be in that house over there," she explained, pointing to a house next to the lab.

"Ok...what's your name?" I asked, watching her walk to the house.

"Get your pokemon first, then ask me again," she said, walking into the home.

"Ok, pokemon here I come," I muttered, walking into the lab.

* * *

This is the Heart Gold Nuzlocke I mentioned in my last story. Rules are different slightly.

 **Rules:- catch the first thing that is of a certain type (you will learn what those are later)**

 **-if it faints its dead and put into the grave box**

 **-shinies are an exception**

 **-dup clause is in effect (up to 3)**

 **-all pokemon must have nicknames**

Now, there are no legendaries to catch anymore, so I won't be saying she sees any. The legendaries will be explained in a later chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked into the lab and looked around, never being in a lab before, other than my dad's.

"Hello, you must be Shellitha. I was told you would be here soon," the guy in front of me said, extending his hand.

"Hey," I replied, shaking it.

"I'm Professor Elm, and I have an errand I'm too busy to do," Elm jumped right to business.

"Um...ok, what is it?" I asked, getting creeped out at how he was analyzing me.

"I would like you to go get this discovery from Mr. Pokemon, he lives outside of Cherrygrove," Elm explained.

"I see, that's not far is it?" I asked, not knowing.

"Not that far, but you will need a pokemon, so you can have one of mine," Elm stated, gesturing to the case that held 3 pokeballs.

"Ah, well that sounds fun," I replied nodding, looking at them.

"Choose whichever you'd like," Elm said, opening the case.

"Hmm..." I muttered, thinking. I knew my dads would be upset if I chose the grass one, I didn't even like how it looked. I liked the other two though. I pulled out a coin, "Heads it's the fire one, tails it's water." I saw Elm nod in understanding, I flipped it, closing my eyes.

"It's fire then," Elm responded, I opened my eyes to see it was indeed heads.

"Cool," I said, picking up the pokeball with the fire mark on it. I sent out my new Cyndaquil and smiled.

"Hello," Cyndaquil whispered, looking up at me.

"Hey," I replied, crouching down to its level.

"I'm a girl," she said quietly.

"I see, I'll name you after a friend of my dad's, Courtney," I said, pulling out my glittery purple marker and wrote the name on her ball. Courtney smiled happily at her new name. I got ready to leave when Elm spoke up.

"You might want to stop by the house next door, the woman who lives there might want to meet your pokemon," Elm suggested, as I got close to the door. I thought about that and nodded.

"Here, the machine over there by the professors desk may heal, but these will help you get to Cherrygrove without having to come back," an assistant said, handing me potions.

"Thank you," I replied, then left the lab to go to the house next door.

Once outside I met a boy with a Marill, he told me that the woman I was looking for was indeed next door and that she gave off this powerful vibe to him. I had to agree because that was how I felt when I met her. I walked to the door to her house and knocked on it.

"You could just walk in, people around here are cool with that," the woman called out, I walked in feeling out of place.

"So, I came back to show you I have a pokemon now. I'm going to do what you said and go on this journey," I said with as much courage as I could muster. She smiled, like she knew I was going to do it anyway.

"Good, then you will need these," She replied, handing me a bank card and, the best part, a pokegear that had the team magma and aqua logos mixed together on in. I looked back to the bank card and saw it had a gold dragon on it with the card number, now since I've never really had a bank card I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know there were banks, you don't really see any around from what I've noticed in Hoenn.

"Thank you," I replied, realizing it's been quiet for too long.

"You're very welcome. Also, some of your money from when you beat trainer's, since it's all done wirelessly, will be put into my account that I have connected to your account. So on your travels I'll save some of your cash for you," She said, showing me her card that looked like mine. I nodded, understanding that it would be nice for her to save some money for me. "Furthermore, when I can I will buy you some useful stuff, like potions or evolution stones and stuff and send them to you."

"Oh, you'll do that for me?" I asked, thinking this is too good to be true.

"Why not, I'm going to be here for awhile so I might as well have fun," She answered, smirking a bit.

"Thank you so much! This means the world to me that you'd help me out!" I exclaimed, happy that this woman would help me out on my journey.

"Now I know you have an errand for Elm, but maybe you should write to your parents to tell them that you're ok and won't be home for awhile," She reminded me of what I should have been thinking about.

"OH! That's right, I'll write them a letter. When I'm done, would it be too much to ask if you could deliver it to them?" I asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, why not. By the time I come back you should be done that errand anyway," She replied, smiling as I got to work on my letter to my parents.

 _"Dear Dads,_

 _I'm doing ok, and I'm sorry I didn't listen. I got on the wrong boat and ended up in Johto, but don't worry I'll come home. It may be awhile before I do though because I've decided to go and take the gym challenges out here first. I have a Cyndaquil and I named her after Aunt Courtney, she likes the name so I'm sticking to it. I met this nice woman who is willing to help me out, I'm staying at her place for now. I've asked her to send this to you so you'll met her yourselves. When I come home I'm going to want to join the team, so save me a place for then. I'm sorry to make you all worry, and I'll try to write to you all soon._

 _Love,_

 _Shellitha * hugs *"_

I looked at it and smiled, this should make them all worry less I hoped. I folded it and put it in an envelope that the woman left out and wrote my dads' names on it. I handed it to the woman and she smiled and nodded as we left her home.

"Now, I'll try to be back by tomorrow. Dark Soul is a fast flier, so don't worry. I suggest you get on your way to so you can be here when I get back, and maybe you could try to catch a flying pokemon so you can send me letters so I can deliver them to you parents," she said, getting on Dark Soul.

"Ok I'll try..Wait, what's your name?" I asked before she left.

"I'll tell you when I get back," she smirked, then I saw her leave.

"I suppose my journey begins," I muttered to myself and heard a snicker come from Courtney.

We left and headed out to Mr. Pokemon's place. We fought wild pokemon and found items on the route outside of New Bark and then I saw a tree near a guy looking for rare pokemon.

"I don't have anything to put this in," I grumbled, looking at my pack that I got from Dawn who said she bought it from someone who invented these far away. I sighed and moved on, walking into Cherrygrove.

"You thar," an elderly man called running towards me. I went to back up but he stopped in front of me. "You look like a new trainer, let me show ya around!"

"Oh, well that's nice of you," I responded, and then saw him run to the red roofed building.

"He's fast," Courtney whispered to me. I nodded, seeing him run that fast felt weird to me.

"Here," I said and picked up Courtney and put her on my head, "Hold on tight." She grabbed on to one of the horns of my hood and held it as tight as she could as I ran to the man.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you're not wearing these new fast runners," he said, pointing to my boots.

"No, but these will work for me," I said and he nodded, as he gestured to the building in front of us.

"This is the pokemon center, they will heal your injured pokemon for free, and this building," he said as he rushed to the blue roofed building, with me running behind him, "Is the pokemart, they sell useful items for your journey, this is the way out of town and towards Mr. Pokemon's place, this is the water, pokemon live in waters like this so remember that. That man there got washed up there if you help him I'm sure he'll give you something good in return, and this is my place!" he continued, gesturing to the small house.

"I see, thank you sir," I replied, a little out of breathe.

"Here, for keeping up with me you can have this. Let me see your pokegear," he asked, so I handed it to him. He fiddled with it and then handed it back, "I installed a map in it for you, to help you on your way."

"Really!? Thank you so much sir," I exclaimed and looked at the map, happy to have a digital map than a paper one.

"You're quite welcome young one, have fun and be safe," he said as he walked into his home.

"I guess it's off to Mr. Pokemon's then, let's go Courtney!" I called and we headed out. On our way we fought more pokemon and got some more items and I saw another tree with fruit that I didn't know where to put in my bag. I sighed and knocked on the door of the house that was beside it.

"Hello? Oh, you must be a traveler, so polite of you to knock," the elderly man said, gesturing me to come in.

"You're welcome. Though I've been told I'm allowed to just walk in, but it feels wrong," I replied, sitting in one of his chairs.

"You can just walk into everyone's home, we all understand and we welcome new trainer's like yourself," he explained, happily giving me tea.

"Really? That's interesting. I was actually kinda wondering, about that tree out front..." I started, looking out towards it.

"You want to pick its fruit, but have nowhere to put it, I understand. Here, you can have this. It holds all those kind of fruits, there is also a man in Azalea who turns those fruit into different types of pokeballs," he explained handing me a box. I looked at it and saw that it was a sorting box for those fruit and I smiled.

"Thank you sir, I'll collect all kinds of fruits with this. Can I pick the one out front?" I asked, since it was his tree.

"Of course you can young lady, you're so polite," he smiled as I left and picked the green apricorn, I put it in my new box and walked off to find Mr. Pokemon's home.

A few more battles later I saw a house by a pink fruit tree, after picking the pink apricorn, I walked to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" a man called, then he opened the door and saw me. I saw him smile big as he gestured for me to come in.

"Didn't know anybody who knocks but ok, are you the trainer Elm sent? I have my discovery right here, let me get it," the man said, realizing where I was he must have been Mr. Pokemon.

"Yes I am," I replied, sitting to wait for him to come back.

"Here, you are. Oh, your pokemon looks hurt let me heal it for you," Mr. Pokemon said, picking up Courtney and walking over to his healing machine with her.

"I see Elm trusts you a lot, for him to let you have one of his rare pokemon. Here, I'll trust you with this pokedex. It automatically records pokemon data and gives you all the information you need after you catch them. It tells you all you need to know in and out of battles, oh look at the time! I'm going to be late to my talk show, goodbye. Here, this is my number you can call me if you need help with the pokedex. Say hi to Elm for me!" the other man said, as he registered his number into my pokegear. I looked at my pokegear to see it had Elm's and now this Oak's numbers in it.

"Here you go, all healed up for the trek back to the lab," Mr. Pokemon said, handing me Courtney back. She was smiling so I guess she did feel better. Mr. Pokemon gave me a container holding an egg and explained that he got it from a friend of his in Ecruteak and that it was special. After thanking Mr. Pokemon, putting this egg in my pack and leaving his home my pokegear rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Shellitha? This is bad! Something bad happen! Please get here quick! I'll explain everything then!" Elm rushed then hung up.

"Wonder what happened," Courtney whispered, looking up at me.

"Me too, let's hurry," I replied as we ran in the grass and fought our way back to Cherrygrove. We healed then started to head out to New Bark when I got a bad feeling.

"What is it?" Courtney asked, stopping with me and looking up to me.

"That," I said and pointed to the red headed boy walking towards us.

"Hmph, what a waste for the pokemon. You don't look special or like a good trainer. I also got a pokemon from the lab, the difference though is that I'm the stronger of the two of us. Let me prove it with a battle," the boy said, looking and sounding angry. Although I didn't know why he was mad, just that he was. I looked up and saw it was sunset so I shrugged and fought the boy.

"Go Totodile," the boy said as he sent out his Totodile.

"Let's go Courtney," I said, looking down to her. She nodded and got ready to fight.

"Use Leer!" the boy yelled to his Totodile, even I could tell that the Totodile was confused, but it did use Leer.

"Ok, Courtney, use Leer," I said and she looked at me, "I have a plan." She nodded and used Leer.

"Leer!" the boy yelled, seeming to be mad at his Totodile, but it still used the move although it started to look sad.

"Courtney, Smokescreen," I said and she smiled and did so.

"Ack! I can't see! Leer!" the boy yelled, trying to find us in the smoke.

"Tackle, Courtney," I said, smiling when she hit the Totodile.

"Leer!" the boy yelled some more, seeming to ignore the fact that his way won't win.

"Why? Why me?" the Totodile said as he used Leer again.

"Tackle," I said sadly, feeling bad for the poor pokemon that got stuck with this guy. I looked at my pokedex to see how low their health was, saw that the Totodile's was really low and glad I told Courtney to tackle.

"I'm sorry friend," Courtney said as she knocked him out with her next tackle.

"Wait! What is that you have?" he asked as I put my pokedex away.

"It's a pokedex...aaw, you don't have one do you?" I mocked him, getting giggles from Courtney.

"Where did you get it?" he demanded, walking up to me.

"I got it from a man named Oak, but he went to do his radio show so you will have to wait for it. Or you could always run to catch up to him," I replied with a smirk.

"Hmph, sometimes the weak do well. I'm going to become the world's strongest trainer, and get that pokedex, just you wait," he said as he shoved me aside and walked off a bit. I looked down to see his Trainer Card, I picked it up and saw his name. I giggled as I saw what it was, no wonder he acts all tough.

"Hm, silly name," I whispered, showing Courtney who also giggled.

"Hey! Give me that!" he yelled, pulling it from my hands, "Well muk, you saw my name. Hmph," and then he left.

"Let's hurry to the professor's place quick and tell him about this kid," Courtney whispered, climbing onto my head and held onto one of my horns.

"Yeah," I replied, running to the professor's lab and walking in noticing the sun was almost done setting.

"You! You must be the thief!" the officer said, standing in front of me.

"Um, no I'm not," I said, looking over to the professor who seemed to be on the phone.

"But you must, because rule number one is: the one who did it will come back to the scene of the crime," the officer explained, now glaring at me.

"Well that's not really..." I started, but stopped because he was half right. I thought about all the places my dads went to in the past and saw a lot of overlap.

"Wait! It wasn't her, it was a red headed boy! I've seen him looking in through the window with a snarl," Ethan called rushing in. Courtney had asked his Marill for his name since he didn't tell me when we met.

"I see...so this boy," the officer started, trying to think about what to do about him.

"I fought that kid, I saw his name," I chimed in, figuring that this is what I should do.

"Oh! What's his name?" the officer asked, seeming to be excited.

"It's Notix," I replied, giggling. Courtney joining in on my giggles.

"Alright! I'll keep a look out for this red headed boy named Notix, stay safe you guys!" the officer said, leaving the lab.

"I'm so glad the officer listened, I'm glad to have made you my friend. See you around Shellitha!" Ethan called, leaving the lab as well.

"When did we...?" I asked myself and Courtney shrugged. That was when Elm walked over to us.

"Sorry for all that. I told the officer that the pokemon was blue, and her fur is kind of blue," Elm explained, I nodded noticing he was right.

"So I have what Mr. Pokemon wanted to give you," I said as I took off my pack and opened it to take out the egg. While doing this my pokedex slipped out a bit and shone for Elm to see.

"Is that a pokedex!? Professor Oak must have given that to you, he must trust you a lot to give you that. It is rare for him to give away his research items, he must see potential in you," Elm rambled, though he sounded like Oak when he gave me the pokedex.

"Here we are," I said, pulling the egg out of my pack and handing it to him, I put my pack back on.

"Oh! It's an egg! I will start examining it right away. And actually, Shellitha, why don't you take on the gym challenge. It could be a fun learning experience, or not! You don't have to," Elm rushed out when he saw my look that read 'Really? You don't think I know that?'

"I plan to," I said, after he had walked back a bit.

"Good! Oh, Ethan wanted to see you real quick outside. You should hurry, its getting really dark out now," Elm replied, turning around to start his research on the egg.

I went outside and found Ethan near the grass, I looked up at the sky and saw it was indeed getting really dark. I wanted to have another pokemon before that woman came back tomorrow. I walked over to Ethan to see what it was he wanted from me.

"Hey," I said, looking at him as I neared him in the grass.

"Ah, just the woman I wanted to see!" Ethan exclaimed as he stood up.

"What is it? It's getting late," I replied, not liking his happy attitude. He seemed just to happy for me.

"I wanted to show you how to catch pokemon," Ethan explained, walking close to the grass.

"Oh, that will be useful," I muttered as I followed him.

"Here, I'll show you. First walk into tall grass, then weaken the pokemon, then you throw a pokeball just like this one and BAM! they're caught," Ethan explained all the while actually catching a Rattata. I nodded in understanding, seeing it done was helpful.

"It doesn't look to hard," I thought out loud, looking down to Courtney.

"Here, you can have these, you'll need them," Ethan said, handing me 5 pokeballs, then walking off.

"So, I should catch something here right?" I asked looking down to Courtney who nodded.

"I would like a friend," Courtney whispered, following me into the tall grass.

"Good let's catch one and then head to the house to rest for the night. She will be back tomorrow and I want to show her that I can do this," I said with determination, and walked into the tall grass and found a Hoothoot.

"Oh, a chubby bird. I can weaken this," Courtney whispered, tackling it once.

"That's good, the dex says he should be weak enough to catch," I said, getting out a pokeball and tapping the male Hoothoot with it, catching him.

"So what are you going to name him?" Courtney asked, looking at me as I pulled out my purple glittery marker.

"After one of my uncle's, the one I share part of his name with. His name is Tabitha," I replied, writing that on the ball.

"Sounds like a girls name," Courtney muttered, looking away.

"I know, but I like it," I said as we walked to the house the woman was staying at.

After walking in, we had a good look around. It was clean and nicely decorated, we went up the stairs and saw two bedrooms. I walked into the one on the right, it looked nice with the green carpet and the roses painted on the wall near the floor. I looked up to the ceiling and saw stars and a moon painted up there. This room was gorgeous, I walked to the room across the hall and opened that door. This room wasn't meant for me, the walls were painted black with dragons fighting with fire and blood everywhere. The carpet was a dark red and the ceiling looked like a raging fire. I decided to sleep in the other room so my pokemon didn't get scared of the walls. So we went to the other room, I let Tabitha out and we all slept in the nice rose room.

The next morning I woke up at around dawn, mainly because Tabitha kept tapping me in the side.

"Hm? Tabitha?" I asked, getting up.

"There's a big dragon outside," Tabitha said shakily.

"Oh, is there a woman with it?" I asked, standing now.

"It's her," Courtney confirmed for me.

"Good, let's get downstairs now," I said, returning Tabitha and stretching.

"Hey, you are here. Good, I have this for you," the woman said, putting down an envelope on the table for me. I read who it was from and opened it up quickly.

 _"Dear Shellitha,_

 _It's good ta hear from ya. Maxie is telling ya 'I told you I shoulda gone to get her.' Now I know ya didn't mean to worry us, I hope you have fun out thar. It made Courtney's day ta hear that she is the name for ya starter, hope ya get tons more and name 'em all after us. Now Maxie says that since ya want to join our team some day that you'll have to catch and use only the pokemon we use here. He gave me a list: Fire, Water, Poison, Flying, Ground, Dark, Ice, Psychic and Normal. He also thinks it would be more interesting ta see if ya can handle catching only the first lil guy on each route. I don't think that be far but ya know him._

 _Enough from him, if you can do this you can show us that you have what it takes to handle anything. Prove to me that you can focus and that you can be responsible to keep your pokemon alive that long. Unlike your father, Archie, show me that you can listen to me for once. Keep me updated on your progress. That woman that your living with is actually our boss, so behave yourself around her._

 _Love,_

 _Archie, Maxie, and everyone else out here * hugs *"_

"I see..." I said after reading the letter. I thought about this and decided that maybe it would be fun and interesting to do this dad's way. Noting that I caught something just outside of town and that he fell into the category of normal and flying made me happy.

"Ah, you're done I see," the woman said, from the table in the kitchen.

"My dad put me up to a challenge, I'm going to do it. Though I have to write this list out for my own use, but it seems fun," I said, writing out a list of types I can use.

"Ah, I see. So that's what he did. Makes him sound mad at you," the woman replied thoughtfully.

"I know. Also, they said you were their boss. Since I'm going to join the team later, I'd like to know your name," I responded after putting my list in my pocket.

"Ah, he mentioned that did he. I suppose I should tell you. My name is Roshish Shadow, the inventor of the pack you're wearing," she replied, putting her hand out. I shook it in awe of who she was.

"It is so nice to met you ma'am," I swooned, knowing she did way more then just invent my pack.

"Oh, no no no, not ma'am. Roshish, just call me Roshish," Roshish said, looking away with a small blush.

"Ok, oh! Can I have your number?" I asked, taking out my pokegear.

"You should have it, here. I'll call you when I buy you shit," Roshish said, putting her number into my pokegear.

"Oh, that's good, thank you!" I said, continuing to swoon. She is famous and all.

"You should probably head out on your journey now," Roshish commented when I didn't do anything.

"Oh, I wanted to show you," I remembered, sending out Tabitha.

"So that's what you caught. That's good, he can come fly to me with your letters," Roshish said, nodding in approval.

"Yes he can. I suppose I'll be off then," I said, returning Tabitha and headed out on my journey.


	3. Chapter 2

I headed out of town and trained Tabitha a bit. I looked at the map and saw there was a route up from here, so I trained Tabitha up to this route.

"Ok, let's catch someone from this route then," I said as Tabitha didn't seem so sure.

"Really? We need someone else?" Tabitha asked, scared of getting badly hurt.

"Well, I do need more than just two pokemon right?" I answered, walking into the tall grass.

"Well, yes but..." Tabitha started, but was cut off by a noise behind him.

"Oh! Let's catch that!" I called, getting ready to fight the wild pokemon.

"Ok, we can try," Tabitha replied, looking behind him at the Geodude that was trying to sneak up on him.

"Ok, tackle him to weaken him up a bit then put him to sleep Tabitha," I called to him as I walked closer to the battle.

"I'll try," Tabitha said, tackling the Geodude at least 6 times before using Hypnosis on it. I walked over and tapped a pokeball on it and smiled when he was caught.

"Let's go heal up then train Matt up a bit," I said, writing Matt on Geodude's pokeball in my glittery purple marker.

"That sounds good, let's do that," Tabitha said, glad to not be up front soon.

We headed to Cherrygrove to heal up and train up Matt. After healing I told Matt about the name I gave him...

"That sounds...Super rockin'! I love it to pieces!" Matt enthused, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it, let's train you up to level with the others," I said, he was really excited about that. By the time we go him up to level 6, according to the dex, it was dark.

"Looks about time to roll it in," Matt commented, looking up at the sky.

"Almost, let's go catch something on the route outside of town, then turn in," I said, walking to the way to Violet City, according to the map.

"Rockin'," Matt smiled, loving the idea of more members on the team.

We got to route 30, I didn't want to fight trainer's just yet so I went to the small patch just outside of town and walked into it looking for a pokemon. While walking Matt was flexing behind me ignoring his surroundings when he heard something behind him.

"Oh!" Matt called as a Spinarak jumped on him.

"Oh, look at you! You're so firm, and muscular! I like that in a man," the Spinarak cooed, feeling Matt up.

"Really? You...like me?" Matt asked, blushing a little.

"Yes, how did you do it?" the Spinarak asked from on top of him.

"With my help," I replied, holding out a pokeball.

"Hm? Oh! You have a trainer! I understand," the Spinarak said, getting in the pokeball.

"Welcome to the team Aridonis," I said, writing her name with my purple glittery marker on her pokeball.

"I like her, she's rockin'," Matt said, smiling.

"I noticed," I chuckled, heading back to Cherrygrove.

"Are we rollin' in now?" Matt asked, looking up to me.

"Yes, then tomorrow we will train Aridonis," I replied walking in to the pokemon center.

I had to ask if it was ok to have all my pokemon out so we could sleep and Nurse Joy had said that it was. So I sent them all out and we got comfy on some couches.

"Good night everyone, we have work to do tomorrow so rest up," I said, curling up under the blanket we were given.

"Good night," my team called, getting comfy as well.

The next morning, we got up at dawn and decided to train up Aridonis to at least level 6. We headed out to he route we caught her at and did a lot of fighting. I walked up the route and saw trainers, so we fought them too.

"Hey, you look weak! Let's battle!" the youngster said, sending out his Rattata.

"I'm not weak, but fine," I replied, letting Matt handle this little normal mouse.

"Tail whip, Rattata!" the boy said, seeming too happy.

"Matt, knock it out with tackles," I said, looking up the level, type and weaknesses of this Rattata on my dex.

"Aw man! I lost, hey let me see your pokegear," the boy said, holding his hand out. I was hesitant at first, but decided that if I needed to train why not battle someone I beat before, so I handed him my pokegear. He fiddled with it then handed it back.

"Um?" I asked, looking at it and saw that his name was Joey.

"Now I can call you to battle any time!" Joey enthused, smiling.

"I see," I nodded and headed on.

"Let's fight, I won't lose!" the next youngster said, sending out a Pidgey.

"Matt, same thing as last time," I said, looking up Pidgey's info.

"Tackle!" the youngster called, watching his Pidgey get beat up by Matt. A few tackles from Matt later and the Pidgey was knocked out. He then sent out a Rattata. Matt tackled this as well and knocked it out in no time.

"Well, that was good for you," I said, looking down to Matt, who grew stronger.

"That's weird, I won before," the youngster said sadly, heading to the pokemon center. We then fought a bug catcher and I used Aridonis to beat him.

"I feel a bit bad, I don't think I should but I do," I muttered, then looked ahead and saw a patch of grass.

"We will find a fun new member here right?" Aridonis asked, looking around.

"I hope so," I replied, see a rustle beside me.

"Oh, let's get him," Aridonis cooed, jumping on the Bellsprout.

"Eep! Please don't hurt me!" the Bellsprout cried, hiding himself with his leaves.

"Do you want to get stronger?" I asked him, crouching down to his eye level.

"Yes," the Bellsprout said, looking up to me.

"Then join my team, I'll help you get strong," I said, holding out a pokeball. He nodded, touching the button on the pokeball, being caught.

"So, what's his name?" Aridonis asked me expectantly.

"His name will be, Victoiu," I replied, writing it on his ball with my purple glittery marker.

"Nice!" Aridonis hissed the word.

"I think Matt needs some extra training," I said, returning her and sending Matt out. I then noticed the cave, and the item so I picked up the item and headed to the cave.

"I think we should go into that cave to find a solid member for this team," Matt told me, looking towards the cave.

"Me too, let's catch something from there and train them up as well," I replied, heading to the cave. Once in, I noticed that it was super dark, and I didn't seem to mind it that much.

"I feel right at home in this rockin' cave," Matt said, looking around and stretching out.

"Be careful, we could get ambushed," I whispered, noting from my dex that Zubat's love to do that to trainer's who walk into their territory.

"We'll be fine," Matt replied just as he was hit by a Zubat.

"Told you," I whispered, shaking my head slightly at his words.

"Hey there Mr. Firm," the Zubat spoke kinda seductively.

"Hey there beautiful, wanna travel the world with me?" Matt asked, holding his hand out for a pokeball, which I gave him.

"Oh, well I would love to as long as you're with me," the Zubat replied, feeling him up with her wings.

"Then here," Matt tapped the pokeball on her and we waited. When it clicked that she was caught I was happy, though I did start to realize that my Geodude seemed to be a chick magnet and I wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing yet.

"Her name will be Corbiata. Let's go train them up after we hit town," I said as I headed for the exit writing on her ball with my glittery purple marker. Matt nodded and followed.

We walked off for a bit when I saw the fruit tree, picked it, ran back to pick the trees I forgot, then ran back to this area. I walked over to the bug catcher.

"Well, hello. Want to battle my bugs?" he asked, sending out a Caterpie without my response.

"Sure, go Corbiata," I said, letting her handle the Caterpie. When I noticed how much she did with my dex, I decided to use Aridonis. After we beat his Caterpie's and his Weedle, he decided to add his number to my pokegear. I saw his name was Wade, shrugged and headed into Violet City.

I went to heal up my team, after that we went out to route 31 and I trained up Corbiata and Victoiu to about the same level as the others. I walked back into town with Tabitha behind me and headed to the mart, bought some pokeballs and some potions thinking it would be best to be prepared. I walked over to the tower I saw in town and looked up at it seeing its size.

"Are we going to train here?" Tabitha asked, looking at it as well.

"Yes, but I want to look outside of town first," I replied, heading to the way to the west. Tabitha fluttering behind me to keep up. I saw a man looking at something, so I went to investigate.

"Well hello, have you had problems with rocks in your way? Of course you have, here you can take this!" the man said, thrusting the item into my hands.

"Um...what is it?" I asked, looking at the disk.

"That is HM06, Rock Smash! Of course you can't use until you get Violet City's gym badge," the man explained, smiling at me.

"Oh, well ok then. Thank you," I said, walking back to the town. I looked at the HM and thought about who to give it to, looking it up on my dex and saw that Matt was the best candidate for it. I nodded and sent him out.

"Are we training yet?" Matt asked, flexing.

"Not yet, I wanted to teach you this," I replied, showing him the HM.

"Is that...?" Matt asked, looking even more excited.

"It's Rock Smash, I think it would be best for you to know this," I responded, handing him the HM.

"YES! Time to break things to pieces!" Matt called, learning it, then handing it back to me. I looked and saw that it was still in one piece, so I put it in my bag.

"Let's train now, to the tower," I said looking up a the sky to see it getting dark.

"Yeah!" Matt called, following me into the tower. I looked around and went up the ladder, with Matt on my back. It hurt, a lot, so I switched to Tabitha and headed on to the first trainer. I noticed my pokemon were getting restless, so I thought that since I was going to be part of Team MagmAqua that it might be ok to break at least one rule. I let my whole team follow me now so they could all see the world themselves.

"I feel a presence around us," Corbiata stated, her ears twitching.

"Where?" I asked, being careful.

"Well hello handsome," a Gastly hovered near Matt, blushing as she checked him out.

"Well hey to you to, gorgeous," Matt said, looking up a bit to see her.

"Oh, well aren't you sweet," the Gastly smiled, blushing a bit more.

"Do you want to join me on a journey around the world?" Matt asked her, smiling. I noticed that his smile looked forced, but I didn't want to ruin the chance to get a Gastly so I handed him the pokeball.

"Well doesn't that sound like a hoot, sure I'll join up, if you'll have me," she smiled big as he tapped her with the pokeball. After the catch and writing her name on the ball in my glittery purple marker, the ball vanished, to the PC my dex told me after looking it up for fear that I lost her.

"Ah, I see you're a trainer. Let's see how good you are," the monk in front of me said, sending out his Bellsprout.

"Let's do this Corbiata," I said, seeing it's level compared to her's.

"Watch me beat this, handsome," Corbiata called out to Matt, who did decide to watch her. Corbiata used supersonic and confused the Bellsprout, which hurt himself, then she leech lifed him to death.

"Nice work, Corbiata. You rocked," Matt called to her, making her blush. We went through the tower, picking up all the items and fighting everyone else in the tower.

"You indeed are strong, but you need to remember that pokemon are not tools," the elder of the tower told Notix. I heard this as I got closer to them.

"Hmph. I don't care what you think, I'll be the strongest trainer in all of Johto," Notix growled at the elderly man, turning to face me.

"I don't know about that, I know someone way strong," I told him, as I walked to the elder.

"I'll beat them, watch me," Notix growled out and stormed out.

"So you have made it this far, you must be strong," the elder said, sending out his Bellsprout.

"I'm not strong, but my pokemon are," I replied, letting Corbiata take care of the Bellsprout.

"You think little of yourself I see," the elder said, sending out his Hoothoot.

"It's not that I think little of myself, it's more like I know my role. I'm a trainer, I don't do the fighting, I just take care of the fighters," I responded, letting Matt take care of the Hoothoot.

"I see, that may be the truest thing said by one so young," the elder replied, sending out his last Bellsprout.

"Thank you," I smiled as Courtney took out the Bellsprout.

"You are indeed strong young one. You treat your pokemon as friends, that is how they should be treated. Here, this TM is for you," the elder said, giving me the TM for Flash.

"Thank you, sir," I said as I left. I knew my pokemon were getting tired, but I wanted to catch something on the route below town, so that's where I went.

"Why are we out here so late?" Tabitha asked me, looking around. He was the only one awake enough for this.

"I want to catch something out here," I replied, rubbing my eyes slightly.

"You mean like that little guy?" Tabitha asked, pointing his wing over to a sleeping Wooper.

"Yes, let's get him," I smiled, staying awake for a bit longer. After catching him, writing the name Archie on his ball in my purple glittery marker. I yawned, and headed to the pokemon center with Tabitha hopping along behind me.

"So are you going to take him out?" Tabitha asked, I nodded and yawned.

"Yes, I don't need two flying types or three poison types on my team. I'll be putting Corbiata away," I responded tiredly.

"She won't be happy," Tabitha told me, looking up at me.

"She's asleep, she won't know until tomorrow," I replied, switching her out for Archie.

"I see," Tabitha nodded.

"We should sleep," I yawned, looking around the center. I saw an open couch and headed over to it, laying down and started to drift.

"Good night, Shellitha," Tabitha whispered, tapping the buttons on my pokeballs letting my team out. They all got comfy on me and we slept together on the couch in the pokemon center, a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning when I got up I heard a bit of a racket. I was confused, since it was dawn, why there was so much noise.

"I got beat by this kid," someone was saying.

"Me too. This guy is strong, like no joke," the person he was talking to replied.

"He was tall," the first guy said.

"Yea he was, and he was wearing all black," guy 2 said.

"He has long brown hair," guy 1 replied.

"He does, I'm not going to fight him again until I get stronger," guy 2 replied, as they started to leave the pokemon center.

"I wonder who that guy is," I mumbled, getting up.

"Morning," Courtney whispered to me as I stood, stretching.

"Mornin'," I yawned, looking at my team getting up and stretching with me. After we were done we ate, then left the pokemon center.

*Ring Ring *

"Hello?" I answered, after I opened my pokegear.

"Hey Shellitha, it's Wade! I found a bunch of berries, was wondering if you wanted some?" Wade asked, sounding excited.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind some berries," I replied, walking in he direction I remember him being in.

"Cool! Come to Route 31!" Wade responded happily as he hung up.

"So berries, huh? Sounds alright," Archie said, following me closely. We got to the route and I walked over to Wade.

"Hey! Look I got these, you can have these ones," Wade replied, handing me two different berries.

"Thanks, see you later Wade," I called heading back to town.

"What did you get?" Aridonis asked, climbing up my back to look.

"Looks like a Pecha berry and a Sitrus berry. Not bad actually," I replied, looking the berries up on my dex.

"Nice haul!" Matt called, being excited.

"I know, let's get training for the gym," I thought out loud.

"YES!" Matt yelled, fist pumping the air.

"You seem ta be a tad excited for this," Archie said, looking over to Matt.

"He does that, you'll get use to it," Tabitha explained to Archie.

"I see," Archie replied.

We walked through Violet City and headed to the route below it, where I caught Archie, and decided to train up there. While I was supervising my team train, telling them who should fight what with what moves, I notice a guy a bit further away from us doing the same thing. As I looked at him I notice that he looked like the guy the other trainer's were talking about.

"Hey," he said, looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I replied, blushing and looking away in embarrassment. I didn't notice him look at me.

"What's your name?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Shellitha," I answered, looking up at him. His eyes were a gorgeous brown, he had the start of a beard, and seemed to only be a few inches taller than me.

"That's a nice name, I'm Matthias, nice to meet you," Matthias said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Training for the gym?" Matthias asked, gesturing to my team training.

"Yes, you?" I asked, looking over to his team.

"Yea. Well, see you later," Matthias replied, gesturing to his team and they left.

"He's cute," Aridonis said, making humming sounds.

"Come on, we need to train a little bit more for the gym," I replied, focusing on the team, still blushing a bit. After we trained to level 12, I thought we would be ready to take on the gym. I headed to the pokemon center to heal up.

"Good afternoon, would you like me to heal your pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked me. I nodded and handed them to her. She used the healing machine and handed them back, "Have a good day! We hope to see you again."

I walked out and headed to the mart and bought some potions, seeing as it's a gym I knew it would be tough. After that I walked to the gym.

"Alright, everyone ready?" I asked, walking up to the lift.

"I don't think we all should be out for this. Seeing as the fights will be up there, I want to be in my ball," Victoiu said, looking up.

"Hm, true. Here, how about you, Aridonis and Courtney get into your balls then we take on the gym," I said with understanding, I figured Victoiu didn't want to fight. I returned those listed and took he lift up to the boards up.

I fought the gym trainer's, they were easy to beat with Matt and Archie. I walked up to the Leader, with Matt, Archie and Tabitha by my sides.

"I see you made it to me, impressive. I won't be so easy to beat, get ready!" Falkner said, one of the gym trainers had said his name, as he sent out his Pidgey.

"Alright, Matt let's do this," I said, looking down to him.

"Let's rock this party!" Matt said, using rock throw to defeat the Pidgey.

"Hm, so you have a rock type, interesting. Go, Pidgeotto!" Falkner said, seeming upset that I had a Geodude.

"Ok, you know what to do," I said, Matt nodding. Matt used Rock throw as the Pidgeotto used gust. When it looked weakened, Matt used rock throw again and defeated it. I smiled, it didn't seem to hard to beat the gym leader.

"Well, it seems you have won. Here, you've earned this gym badge," Falkner sighed, handing me the Zephyr badge, TM 51 Roost and a bit of money.

"Thank you. You weren't easy to beat," I said, trying to make him feel better.

"You should head to Azalea next," Falkner replied, looking out to the sky.

"Alright, thank you," I said leaving the gym. I then heard my pokegear go off.

"Shellitha, I thought about this for a bit, I want you to hold onto the egg you got me awhile back. I think it would be best, my assistant will wait for you in the mart, bye!" Elm said before I could even reply.

"Alrighty then, to the mart," I said, letting my team out as we headed to the mart.

As I walked into the mart, I saw not only the assistant but a delivery man as well. I walked over to the delivery man first, seeing as I was here I saw why not.

"Hello, you must be Shellitha, I have somethings for you," the delivery man said, handing me a box. I opened it, with a quizzical look, and saw a super potion and a note. _"Yo, I forgot to call you but I bought you a super potion. It will be handy, have fun. Oh, and your dad's would like an update soon, so yea... R"_ I smiled after I read the letter, I nodded about the update and figured maybe in a day or two...or when I got to the next town.

"Thank you," I said to the delivery man, then walked over to the assistant.

"Hello, Elm thought it would be better for the egg to be around pokemon and he thought of you first. So here, take this egg and hold onto it until it hatches, then come show Elm what is inside of it. I go to go, being an assistant means I'm very busy, so good bye!" the assistant explained, handed me the egg, then left.

"Interesting, I wonder what it'll be?" I thought, putting the egg in my bag.

"Are you going to use what comes out of the egg?" Victoiu asked, as he wrapped around my leg.

"Maybe, if I have to," I replied, leaving the mart, only to find a woman in a very colourful kimono.

"So it has been passed on to you. The egg is special, take good care of it and you will be rewarded," the woman said, then she turned around and left in a flourish of colour.

"Um...ok then, weird..right?" I asked, looking to my team. They all nodded, so we headed back to the route south when I heard my name.

"Shellitha, you may want to head to the west of town first. Talk to a boy named Arthur," Matthias said casually as he walked past me and headed further down the route.

"Shall we go see?" Courtney asked, looking up me.

"Why not, it couldn't hurt," I replied as we headed back to then west of Violet City. I walked over to the person who wasn't there yesterday.

"Ah, so you're a trainer as well. Then you may have this, let your Geodude hold it," Arthur said, handing me what looked like a normal rock.

"Here Matt, you can keep this," I said shrugging as I gave Matt the rock.

"It is the item Hard Stone, it powers up rock type moves," Arthur explained, noticing that I didn't understand at first.

"Oh, well that's nice of you," I smiled, happy now that I had this item.

"Here, this is a list of where my siblings will be and what they will give you. If you want an item, go to the route on the day listed and talk to my siblings," Arthur said, handing me a list. I looked over it.

 _'Where we all will be!_

 _Monday- Monica, Route 40, Sharp Beak(then an Alert Ribbon)_

 _Tuesday- Tuscany, Route 29, Twisted Spoon(then Shock Ribbon)_

 _Wednesday- Wesley, Lake of Rage,Black Belt(then Downcast Ribbon)_

 _Thursday- Arthur, Route 36, Hard Stone(then Careless Ribbon)_

 _Friday- Freida, Route 32, Poison Barb(then Relax Ribbon)_

 _Saturday- Santos, Blackthorn City, Soft Sand(then Snooze Ribbon)_

 _Sunday- Sunny, Route 37, Magnet(then Smile Ribbon)_

 _Have fun everyone!'_

"Thank you, I'll try to met all your siblings," I told Arthur as we headed back to route 32.

Once on the route, we headed down past the grass patch nearest the city, only to get stopped by a man.

"Hey, I see you have the Violet City gym badge! Then you can also have this! It powers up grass moves!" the man enthused, handing me a sparkling seed. I shrugged and handed it to Victoiu, who wore it.

"Ooh! You have bling now, my strong man!" Aridonis said rubbing up to him.

"Thank you?" Victoiu replied, a little nervous.

"Come on guys, we have people to beat!" I called, rushing the route by storm. We fought and beat everyone. We found items on our way, getting tired we headed over to the pokemon center by a cave.

"Whew! That was fun, I'll hold on to this TM. Time to rest up for tomorrow, we have a cave to conquer," I said, laying on an open couch. My team stretched and laid on top of me. Courtney on my feet, Archie up on my legs, Victoiu wrapped up on my arm, Aridonis on my chest, Matt on the floor (because the night before he was on my legs and I told him never again), and Tabitha standing on the farthest armrest and he kept watch.

"Good night guys," Tabitha whispered, as we all fell asleep but him. His ability is Insomnia, so he watches over my bag and all of us.

"Interesting, acting like my mom," Matthias whispered from a couch a ways away from us.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, as I got up, waking my team up, I saw Matthias already leaving. I didn't even know he was here, or when he got to the center. I smiled lightly to myself, then stood to stretch, getting ready for the hike ahead of us. We left the pokemon center, after talking to a guy who gave me the old rod and a guy who gave me some Lure balls, and I remembered that Arthur's sister Freida was around here, so I walked around the center and saw her behind the trees behind the center eating with some Pidgey's.

"Oh! Hello there, you must be a trainer," Freida said, getting up, and brushing herself off.

"I am," I replied, watching the wild Pidgey's waiting for her to sit down with them again.

"Here, try this! It's a poison barb, powers up poison moves!" Freida enthused, handing me the poison barb.

"Thank you, here Aridonis," I said, handing the poison barb to Aridonis.

"I'm going to be so strong!" Aridonis said excitedly.

"Are you going through Union Cave? I heard from a friend that a cool rare pokemon shows up in there on Friday's, but you'll need surf to get to it," Freida explained, waving bye to me as I left her and her Pidgey's.

"A rare pokemon, sounds good to try to get," I whispered, headed out to the cave, Matt going to get the Shell bell. Matt gave the Shell bell to Archie with a smile, Archie smiled back wearing it.

"I'm glad I have repels, when we get surf we're coming back here," I said, using a repel and headed into the cave. After fighting all the trainers and grabbing all the items, Tabitha finding some that were hidden, we left the cave. I went and picked the fruit off the trees and then headed into the grass.

"So we're getting someone else?" Victoiu asked, seeming a little scared.

"Don't be scared, sweetheart, just a precaution," Aridonis replied, petting one of his leaves.

"It is, but I still want one," I said, looking around.

"How about this guy?" Tabitha asked, holding a Rattata with his foot.

"Now see here, let me go you chubby little bird!" the Rattata yelled angrily, glaring up at Tabitha.

"Hush you!" Tabitha yelled back.

"Alright, here," I said, stepping in on the soon to be fight and tapped the Rattata with a pokeball. Catching him, I wrote his name, Arthur, with my purple glittery marker before he went o my PC.

"Hey, a trainer to train off of!" Matt pointed out.

"Fine, we'll fight him," I said walking over to the guy.

"Oh! Someone to battle, it's been awhile," the hiker said sending out his Geodude.

"Alright, Archie, let's do this," I said letting Archie, with his new shell bell, water gun this Geodude.

"My, my! Aren't we strong," the hiker said, sending out his Machop.

"Courtney, you can do this," I told her, urging her on. Courtney used Ember until the Machop gave up.

"I suppose I couldn't beat you now, but maybe later?" the hiker asked, although we had already started to leave.

"Um, Shellitha, I don't feel good," Courtney whispered to me, I looked down and saw her starting to glow white.

"It's ok, let it happen," I told her, giving her an encouraging smile. Courtney smiled back, then she evolved, and I smiled more.

"Look at you!" Aridonis exclaimed, happy for Courtney.

"I'm bigger, so does that mean I'm stronger too?" Courtney asked me, looking to me.

"It does, according to the dex anyway," I replied, showing her my dex.

"That's good. I was worried that I might get replaced by a different pokemon from the box," Courtney said, looking down.

"I would never do that to you," I told her, petting her head comfortingly.

"Thank you," Courtney whispered, smiling and blushing.

"You're welcome. Alright, time for a break," I said, looking out to where the town was. We headed off to the town when I saw someone with a black uniform with a big red R on the front.

"I wonder who they are," Courtney whispered, looking toward him.

"They're Team Rocket, my dad's have told me all about them. But I thought they broke up years ago," I said, now confused as to why they were here.

"It's getting dark, maybe we heal up then head to sleep," Victoiu said, looking up to me from my leg.

"Yeah, but I'll want Tabitha to do me a favour," I said, just as I heard sounds from my pack.

"Is it hatching? It's hatching!" Aridonis called, jumping on the egg as it was hatching.

"Get off it, let me see," I said, waving my hand over Aridonis. She got off and we all watched the egg hatch. Once the shell broke, the little pokemon shook off all the eggshell and looked up to me. I smiled, lightly petting him.

"What are you going to name him?" Victoiu asked, looking at the pokeball I had.

"How about you guys name the pokemon from now on huh?" I asked, looking to them for names.

"He has triangles on him, and an angle that is on triangles is acute. How about we name him Acute?" Tabitha explained, getting looks from us.

"You think he's cute?" Matt asked, looking a little sad.

"He's a baby, of course he's cute," Tabitha said, looking away.

"Sure, Acute," I replied, writing his name on his ball with my purple glittery marker. I tapped him with it, catching him easily, and then he was sent to the PC.

"So that favour?" Tabitha started, looking at me just as my pokegear rang.

"Sup," I answered, not looking at who was calling.

"I'm just checking up on you and the egg," Elm replied, seeming to be calm.

"It hatched," I replied, then pulled away as he squeed loudly.

"You must show me!" Elm exclaimed, calming himself down a bit.

"Sure, you'll see my Hoothoot with him later," I replied, nodding to Tabitha.

"Thank you!" Elm replied excitedly, hanging up.

"So, the favour I was going to ask you was if you could fly a letter to Roshish's place, and now if you could show Elm Acute," I explained, writing out my letter to my parent's.

"Oh, right, ok then," Tabitha replied, not minding the job.

"We won't leave here, so you can find us easier," I replied, handing him a bag with my letter and Acute in it.

"Thank you, goodnight everyone, see you all later," Tabitha said, waving to everyone, flying out the door. Once he go in the air, a ball opened and next thing he knew Corbiata was flying beside him.

"She told me I'll be the next messenger, so you can fight with them while I deliver the letters. I just have no idea where I'm going," Corbiata explained, Tabitha chuckled.

"It sounds like her to do this," Tabitha said, flying out towards New Bark Town.

"Really? I wouldn't know," Corbiata stated, keeping up with him.

"We're going to New Bark Town, to the house by the lab," Tabitha told her.

"Ah, well I'm glad your here. I don't know where that is," Corbiata said, smiling.

"Alright, just follow me," Tabitha said, marking some trees on the way there.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Alright, time for some sleep. They won't be back for a day or so, so let' rest up," I said, yawning as I lay on the open couch.

"Night!" my team called as they rest themselves on me, Aridonis now on watch.

"I suppose we wait now," Matthias whispered to his Chikorita, just coming into the center to rest up. He had seen Tabitha fly off, not knowing where he was going but hoped he would come back safely.


End file.
